The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus and a power-saving method for the information recording apparatus.
In the following Patent Document 1 is mentioned, “there are provided a power-saving method and an apparatus thereof, for enabling detailed power-saving by conducting detailed power-saving controls upon basis of a face recognition”, and there is disclosed an example, wherein decision is made on whether a man is in the front of a display for use of a computer or not, from the information of if a face can be detected from a video, which is picked up by a camera, and if no face can be detected for a predetermined time-period, a power source of the display is cut off, i.e., conducting the power-saving control.